1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite material, a method of forming the composite material, an apparatus including the composite material, and a method of manufacturing the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heating elements may be roughly classified into a metallic heating element, a non-metallic (organic) heating element, and other types of heating elements, depending on the type of material used to manufacture the heating element. The metallic heating-element includes a metal such as an alloy in an Fe—Cr—Al family, an alloy in an Ni—Cr family, Pt, Mo, W, Ta, and the like. The non-metallic (organic) heating element includes a carbon-based substance such as graphite, carbon nanotube, carbon black, and the like. The other type of heating element includes ceramic materials such as silicon carbide, molybdenum silicide, and the like.
The metallic heating material and the carbon-based heat emitting material are oxidized by reaction with oxygen at high temperatures. The metal in the metallic heating material forms an oxide by being oxidized, and the carbon in the carbon-based heating material is decomposed/vaporized into CO gas, causing a change in and deterioration of the physical properties of the heating elements. Thus, the metallic heating element and the carbon-based heating element have limitations in their application and use temperatures. The heating elements using the ceramic materials have low electrical conductivity and a high price. Therefore, research and development of materials applicable to heating elements, resistors, and the like are needed.